


To conquer and To Trust

by Pipirii



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, Sisu is too pure for this guys, Sometimes you just wanna see your gay get assaulted by toddlers, and Virana is once again so tired of her daughters lesbian agenda, pls marry already she wants grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipirii/pseuds/Pipirii
Summary: She had entered their lands and offered homage to their Chieftess who had only given the woman a scoff and roll of her eyes.”Raya, Guardian of the Dragon Gem, we are beyond formality and the need for gifts and praise.” Virana spoke cooly, waving her hand in a dismissive fashion. “You are one with my daughter and that makes you family.”Raya wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, yet.The thought was shoved to the side in favour of following the simple directions Virana had given her to find her beloved. It was embarrassing how quickly she could detect the broad woman with her delectable shoulder blades and adoring eyes from the crowd of people passing her by.Namaari had surrounded herself with a small hoard of children that had armed themselves with wooden weapons and… blue painted stones?
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney), Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 365





	To conquer and To Trust

The lands of Fang were always nice during the summer times and Raya would be damned if she didn’t appreciate their architecture and people. Specifically, she would admit to narrowing that long list of ‘people’ down to… one very particular Fang Princess.

She had entered their lands and offered homage to their Chieftess who had only given the woman a scoff and roll of her eyes.

_”Raya, Guardian of the Dragon Gem, we are beyond formality and the need for gifts and praise.” Virana spoke cooly, waving her hand in a dismissive fashion. “You are one with my daughter and that makes you family.”_

Raya wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, yet.

The thought was shoved to the side in favour of following the simple directions Virana had given her to find her beloved. It was embarrassing how quickly she could detect the broad woman with her delectable shoulder blades and adoring eyes from the crowd of people passing her by.

Namaari had surrounded herself with a small hoard of children that had armed themselves with wooden weapons and… blue painted stones?

A mock ‘roar’ was given as Namaari lunged at one child who quickly held the stone up and giggled in sheer delight as the Princess reeled back and hissed. She actually hissed and covered her face, waiting for the boy to run off screaming in laughter as his friends seemed to take him into their huddle. 

Namaari circled them like a starved predator, crouched slightly to lunge only for one of the children to cry out. “Sisu! Now!” 

The blue dragon pounced down with a playful bellow, the fur down her spine puffed upwards as she barely suppressed her grin. “Raahhh! We, the mighty heroes of Kumandra, will defeat you, terrible Druun!”

How… Raya had not seen the giant blue dragon was an insult to her own skills, she decided, and how she had been staring for a little too long at the object of her affections. 

Of which, Namaari was ducking and diving around the courtyard as the agile dragon darted after her; the gaggle of children running after them as fast as their smaller legs could carry. An opportunity presented itself as Namaari began running somewhat towards Raya, unbeknownst that she was there.

It was impulsive and without thought that she lunged out and tackled the woman down; yelling a small war cry and rolling through the grass. Namaari fought back immediately as if it were an actual attack before pausing as Raya settled atop her with a dastardly smirk, her hair mused and haloing her face.

“Nice makeup, do it yourself, Princess?” Raya purrs, smirking downwards as her hand lifts to thumb away some of the heavy black paint smearing Namaari’s face.

“Fuck you--...” The words are jestfully breathed, a snort following them. 

“Make m-..Uck!” Their surroundings had blended away in the small moment and Raya was starting to hate how her heart and eyes would tunnel vision onto strictly Namaari when she was within sight of her. 

As such, it only took Sisu’s instigating shenanigans and a cry for her to end up under six kids. 

“She’s touched the Druun! She’s one of them now! Get her!” The dragon proceeded to make the first move, dropping atop them with the worst of her weight resting upon her limbs over the duo. Raya could not say the same for the children though that dogpiled her and Namaari without mercy.

Namaari let out a grunt followed by a muffled groan and Raya could only mirror the sentiment; her face squished against her lover's collarbone and a child’s foot in her face. 

“This is fine-...” The Fang Princess groaned, accepting her fate very quickly unlike Raya who squirmed to escape the hoard of kids giggling and laughing atop them both.

“Sisudatu! Get your…! Butt off of me!” An arm is free and Raya is flailing it as if it is her one hope at freedom. 

The dragon’s head cocked to the side, mirth staining her visage as she slowly glanced to the children. “I’unno. What do you guys think? They still Druun or did you save ‘em?” She grins, tail flicking left to right and one claw lifting to allow a child free from the pile of limbs.

A hand is patted to Raya’s face and she grimaces, leaning away just slightly. “See? Not a Druun. Right, Namaari?”

“Well, I’m not but Raya might be still.” Her reply comes muffled but faintly mirthful, peering upwards at Raya then the children. “But playtime is over, kittens. You have the rest of your class soon.”

If ever there was a way to make half a dozen children collectively whine and groan, Namaari managed it with eight words and a _look_. The relief of them all clambering off of them both was immediate and Raya let in a sharp inhale followed by a groan of her own. 

Sisu smirked, retreating and sitting with all the regality of a dragon as she watched the pair linger just a moment longer together atop each other. Her throat cleared lightly then, glancing away to offer a second of privacy. “Uhhh… You need a moment or-...?”

Raya snapped her attention away from the Princess beneath her then back to Sisu before standing. “And risk being jumped on by an overactive dragon and a swarm of children? No, I’m good. I’ll leave that for Namaari.”

“You’re just jealous that I’m infinitely more likeable than you are.” Rubbing her ribs, Namaari sat up; makeup smeared and her hair mused. It would be a lie to say that six kids and a dragon were a handful. Especially given _who_ the dragon was.

“Suddenly, your childish attitude makes sense given all your friends are kids.” The retort is fast and Sisu could only watch for a moment to assess if they were actually bickering with intent to hurt or if it was in jest.

“Y’know, I think I hear Pengu and Pranee calling me--...” A blue snout turns upwards to a… very dragon-free sky. “I’ll catch you both later!”

With fluidity, Sisu stepped upwards into the air with blue and purples cushioning her steps through the air. Namaari swore that she never got used to seeing them; the dragons.

Sisu was a good friend, these days, but after nineteen years, she never could have fathomed that she would ever meet a living one. Let alone befriending a handful and sharing space with them.

It was beyond a dream come true.

“Hey, Miss Dragon-Super-Fan. You’re staring off into the sun again.” Raya smiles, leaning into her view with a hand held out to her. “You okay? Looks like you got beaten pretty hard by those toddlers.”

“As I said earlier, go fuck yourself.”

“Actually, I think you said ‘fuck you’ and don’t threaten me with a good time, _kitten_.” 

Raya’s hand was taken and Namaari all but pouted at the other's words as she was pulled upwards to her feet. With a fast kick of her legs, she doesn’t hesitate once upright in tripping the Guardian only for Raya to grasp out with flailing limbs to cling to Namaari’s torso. 

Once more, they both ended up on the floor but not for long as Raya deftly pulled herself back onto her feet. Namaari was fast in following with held up, legs slightly apart as she took a fighting stance.

Raya’s head tilted to the side, hair brushed back over her shoulder as she smirks. “That’s cute. You know i’m going to win though, right?”

“That’s pretty bold words for someone who just got their ass kicked by kids too.” Namaari didn’t wait for Raya’s indignant reply, ducking in with a quick one-two punches pulled to soften their blow.

Neither hit as Raya dipped backwards, fluidly shifting around to Namaari’s right and attempting to land a low blow to her stomach. It was deflected and a shove to Raya’s back sent her stumbling a step or three forwards before her balance was regained. 

She had a split second to react as Namaari followed the punch through with another well-aimed hit to Raya’s side and given the heavy wince and whimper that her lover gave, the princess half-balked at how hard she thought that hit landed.

“Fuck. Are you ok-...” She had stepped closer, hands up to appraise the situation and in a soft surrender; ready to help.

Except, she felt a foot contact her ankles one after the other and gravity suddenly betrayed her as her body fell flat to the grass with a thump. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, Namaari. Thanks for the concern.” Raya chirps, straightening up immediately and leaning down over the other. A kiss is pressed to her lover's lips to hush the immediate torrent of accustations for a second before winking. 

“That’s cheating.”

“No, it’s called using my initiative.”

“So exploitation?”

“Wow. You’re just a sore loser, love.” Once more, that truce is extended as Raya’s hand is offered down. It is accepted but only to tug the Heart Land’s princess down to the ground too.

“Cheater.”

Raya groaned from the ground, lying there next to Namaari who had turned to lay on her side and smugly grin across at her. “This is why we can't have nice things, Namaari.” She prods her square in the chest, “Because _you_ can't accept that i’m the better fighter.”

“Mmmhh… Nope. Pretty sure we can’t have nice things because you’re too competitive and would fight toddlers if it meant winning. Maybe I just wanted an excuse to have you under me, hmh?”

“Do you need an excuse for that? Could’ve asked and I might’ve let you.” Raya cracked a particularly devious grin, an arm going around her lover and tugging her forwards to lay atop her. 

Namaari jerked, colliding with Raya; one arm extended to support herself as her chest and head hovered over the other. Why was it that whenever they ended up doing this, it was Raya that took the lead and left her flustered and unable to act.

A cat in headlights.

“We’re in **public** , Raya…!” 

“Only by your choice.” Raya’s fingers trail up and over Namaari’s biceps, admiring the muscles tensed there. The way those hazel orbs flicked back up and caught Namaari’s own, she swore they stole the breath from her very lungs and left her struggling for comprehensive thought other than how long would it take to climb seven flights of stairs to her room and would Raya hinder her in carrying the Gemstone Guardian up those flights then get them caught. 

“You are so lucky that I love you.” 

It’s a swift motion that Raya is grasped and lifted, Namaari on her feet and covering strides of distance at a brisk walk. She had a meeting with her mother in half an hour, Virana would probably understand why she wasn’t able to make it.

It wasn’t _that_ important anyways.

Raya and the smoldering look that she was giving her was absolutely, irrevocably the biggest priority. An hour or two absent from council and her peoples eye would be worth the ire Virana would bestow upon her if it meant lavishing Raya in the love and worship that she justly deserved. 

“You’re hot when you get riled up. You know that, Namaari?”

Or maybe she would just throw her into the river and be done with her.

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing Wife drew some nice and gay fanart for this so enjoy this below:
> 
> https://twitter.com/hcwlcrs/status/1368930211731894272


End file.
